Three dimensional technology has been developing for over a century, yet has never been able to establish itself in the mainstream generally due to complexity and cost for the average user. The emergence of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and Plasma screens which are better suited to rendering 3D images than traditional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) monitors and televisions in both consumer electronics and the computer world has spurred interest in the technology. 3D systems have progressed from being technical curiosities and are now becoming practical acquisition and display systems for entertainment, commercial and scientific applications. With the boost in interest, many hardware and software companies are collaborating on 3D products.
NTT DoCoMo unveiled the Sharp mova SH251iS handset which is the first to feature a color screen capable of rendering 3D images. A single digital camera allows its user to take two dimensional (2D) images and, then using an editing system, convert them into 3D. The 3D images are sent to other phones with the recipient able to see the 3D images if they own a similarly equipped handset. No special glasses are required to view the 3D images on the auto-stereoscopic system. There are a number of problems with this technology though. In order to see quality 3D images, the user has to be positioned directly in front of the phone and approximately one foot away from its screen. If the user then moves slightly he will lose focus of the image. Furthermore, since only one camera is utilized, it can only take a 2D image and then via the 3D editor, the image is artificially turned into a 3D image. Quality of the image is therefore an issue.
The display can be improved though by utilizing a number of images, each spaced apart by 65 mm. With a number of images, the viewer can move his head left or right and will still see a correct image. However, there are additional problems with this technique. The number of cameras required increases. For example, to have four views, four cameras are used. Also, since the sets of numbers are repeating, there will still be a position that results in a reverse 3D image, just fewer of them. The reverse image can be overcome by inserting a null or black field between the repeating sets. The black field will remove the reverse 3D issue, but then there are positions where the image is no longer 3D. Furthermore, the number of black fields required is inversely proportional to the number of cameras utilized such that the more cameras used, the fewer black fields required. Hence, the multi-image display has a number of issues that need to be overcome for the viewer to enjoy his 3D experience.